


(Road)Trip to my Heart

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Harvey and Mike end up visiting a persnickety client up in Northern Vermont.  Who requires them to drive up to see her.  A sudden storm hits that leaves Mike and Harvey stranded at a bed and breakfast sharing a room ... sharing a bed.  What's the worst (best) that could happen?





	

“I still don’t understand why we have to drive,” Mike said from the passenger seat of the rental car.

“Because Mrs. McBride demands that the lawyer who comes to review her estate with her drives,” Harvey said. “Trust me, people have tried flying and she always seems to know.”

“And why are we going?” Mike asked.

“Because I drew the short straw, literally,” Harvey said.

“You guys draw straws to go visit this woman?” Mike said.

“Well, no one actually wants to drive to Vermont,” Harvey said. “Mrs. McBride has very specific requirements.”

“Like driving a piece of crap car,” Mike muttered.

“She handles the rental,” Harvey said. “But yes, it’s normally a piece of crap car.”

They were sitting in a car of unknown year and origin, which had a radio and heat (thankfully), but little else.

“And she always wants to meet in the winter?” Mike asked.

“Always.”

They rode for a while longer in companionable silence, the radio white noise as Mike reviewed the file so that he’d have it committed to memory for the meeting. A couple of hours into the drive, the skies suddenly darkened. Torrential rain turned into the sleet, which turned into snow and soon the car was barely managed to coast down the highway.

They somehow managed to make it into Vermont, but Mrs. McBride lived near the Canadian border and there was no way they’d make it there with the storm and considering the car they were driving.

Harvey somehow managed to locate an inn, more of a bed and breakfast and they bundled their way up to the front door and got inside, juggling overnight bags, laptops and files.

“I didn’t think anyone was out in this!” A voice called from off the entryway.

Mike and Harvey stumbled in and followed the voice.

“We were travelling and the storm snuck up on us,” Harvey admitted as he approached the desk. “You don’t happen to have a couple of rooms, do you?”

“We have one room available,” the woman behind the desk said. “Our Mountain View room is available.”

“We’ll take it,” Harvey said, passing over his credit card.

The woman typed a bit into the computer and then passed Harvey two keys. “Here you go,” she said. “Got you booked for the night.”

“If the storm doesn’t let up, we might need it for longer,” Harvey said.

“No problem,” the woman said. “Second floor, second door on your left.”

“Mike, come on,” Harvey said. “Thank you, ma’am.” He made sure he had all his bags and headed for the stairs, trusting Mike to follow him.

Mike followed him, of course, juggling the McBride file, his laptop bag and overnight bag. Of all the things to happen, of course he and Harvey would get stranded in a snow storm. It felt a bit like some cliche romance novel, except …

“Of course,” Harvey said as he stepped into the room.

Mike stepped around Harvey and stared. One bed. Now it was definitely something right out of a romance novel.

“You don’t hog the covers, do you?” Mike asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“We’re not -”

“We’re both adults,” Mike said. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

“I don’t,” Harvey replied quickly. “Let’s get settled and see if we can scrounge something up for dinner. Might have to call down to the desk.”

They worked in tandem, unpacking and setting up laptops (although the wifi was down due to the storm). 

When Mike went into the bathroom, Harvey called down to the desk to see about dinner.

“So, they don’t actually serve dinner,” Harvey said when Mike re-entered the room.

“Okay,” Mike said. “So what are our options?”

“Helen,” Harvey said, “the woman at the front desk, has offered to let us use the kitchen to make ourselves something to eat.”

“Nice of her,” Mike replied with a nod. “Let’s go, I’m starved.”

Harvey made sure he had a key and followed Mike out of the room. Down on the first floor, Helen led them to the kitchen, where she left them alone to fix themselves dinner.

“Whatever you two want,” Helen said. “Just clean up after yourselves - we have to use the kitchen tomorrow for breakfast.”

“We will, thank you,” Mike said. Once Helen was gone, he turned to Harvey. “What do we have to work with?”

“There’s some chicken here,” Harvey said as he looked in the fridge. “Some stuff to make salad.”

“I’ve got some rice in the cupboard,” Mike said. “Sounds like we have a dinner.”

“Check to see what spices they’ve got for them chicken,” Harvey said.

Mike rummaged around and came back with some spices and the rice. “All right, let’s get this meal going,” he said.

Harvey chuckled softly as the two of them went to work. He should have been shocked by how well they worked together and moved around each other in the kitchen, but they’d always seemed to just work well together, in any situation. Before he knew it, they had dinner done and plated and were seated at the kitchen counter to eat.

“We should call Jessica,” Mike said as he dug into dinner.

“After dinner I’ll give her a call,” Harvey said. “I’m sure the storm hit Mrs. McBride and she’s already called Jessica.”

“Think we’ll get out of here tomorrow?” Mike asked between bites.

“Depends on the storm, and the rental,” Harvey said.

“True,” Mike admitted. “We do good work, this dinner is amazing.”

“It is,” Harvey agreed. “So, tell me what you’ve learned from the McBride file.”

Mike rolled his eyes and spent the rest of the time it took to eat dinner giving Harvey a rundown on Mrs. McBride. It was a welcome distraction from their current situation. When dinner was done, they moved to stand at the sink, where Harvey washed and Mike dried.

“I’m going to call Jessica from the front desk,” Harvey said, passing his key to Mike. “Just let me in when I knock.”

“Will do,” Mike said. They walked together to the front desk, and Mike left Harvey there to make his call while he headed back up to the room.

Harvey spent a few minutes on the phone with Jessica, who’d already received a call from Mrs. McBride, before slowly making his way back up to the room. It certainly wasn’t how he’d planned on spending the evening - not that he didn’t like spending time with Mike, but in a situation like the one they were in, things got complicated.

Meaning: If Harvey had to share a bed with Mike, he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep his crush under wraps and Harvey was scared he was going to wake up wrapped around Mike like a spider monkey.

Mike had changed into his pajamas and was trying to find something on the television when there was a knock on the door. He climbed off the bed and padded across the room, letting Harvey in.

“Get a hold of Jessica?” Mike asked.

“Yep, she’d already received a call from Mrs. McBride,” Harvey said. “Jessica said take our time getting up there and we can fly back.”

“Perfect,” Mike said. “I hope this storm lets up - I didn’t bring a ton of clothes.”

“Neither did I,” Harvey admitted, moving over to his overnight bag to grab his pajamas and toiletries. “You already … “ He motioned to the bathroom.

“Oh yeah, go for it,” Mike said.

Once Harvey was in the bathroom, Mike went back to the bed and flopped down face first on the bed. He didn’t know how he was going to survive the night. The car ride hadn’t been bad because they could talk about the client or just listen to the radio; but _sharing a bed_ was something else entirely.

Mike just knew this whole thing was going to end terribly.

He barely managed to not jump when he heard the bathroom door open and rolled over, trying to look nonchalant as he watched Harvey exit the bathroom.

“Anything interesting on?” Harvey asked as he put clothes and toiletries back into his overnight bag.

“Storm seems to have knocked the cable out,” Mike said. “Nothing’s on.”

“Didn’t think there would be,” Harvey said. “I’m pretty beat, you okay if we just turn the lights out?”

Mike hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, I’m good,” he said.

Harvey nodded and made his way over to the bed, which Mike had already turned down. “You okay on the right?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine,” Mike replied. He got off the bed long enough to slide under the covers, rolling onto his left side so his back was facing Harvey.

Harvey slid under the covers and turned the light off, rolling onto his right so, so his back was to Mike. The room was filled with a soft glow as the drapes weren’t closed all the way and the snowstorm had created an almost ethereal glow. Everything was so quiet with the snow falling outside and Harvey quickly fell asleep.

* * * 

Mike realized there was a problem the second he woke up. Somewhere in the middle of the night, he and Harvey had migrated to each other and were wrapped around each other. Mike couldn’t deny that Harvey’s arms around him felt really nice. Really, really nice. He felt Harvey leg tucked between his, could feel Harvey’s deep breathing against his neck.

He didn’t want Harvey to wake up. He wanted to live in this moment forever. If Harvey woke up, it would all be over. Tension, awkwardness, stilted conversation - all of it bad.

Mike tried to carefully extricate himself from Harvey’s grasp, but Harvey only hummed and hugged Mike tighter.

“Mmmm, Mike,” Harvey hummed, still mostly asleep.

Mike froze. “Harvey?” he whispered.

“‘s too early,” Harvey mumbled, nuzzling Mike’s neck. “Sleep bit longer …”

Mike blinked a few times, trying to figure out what was happening. Was Harvey teasing him? Or … He decided to play along, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s sleep mussed hair.

“Just a bit longer,” Mike replied softly.

“Good,” Harvey mumbled.

Mike sighed and closed his eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.

When Harvey finally woke up, really woke up, he found himself wrapped around Mike and froze. He’d known it was going to happen, although he’d hoped it wouldn’t.

“You awake now?” Mike asked.

Harvey let go of Mike and slowly sat up in bed. “Yeah,” he said. “Listen, I’m -”

“Do you have feelings for me?” Mike asked.

Harvey froze and turned to look at Mike. “You really want me to answer that?” he asked.

“Don’t think I actually need you to answer it,” Mike admitted. “I woke up about half an hour ago and you were all wrapped around me … you said a couple of things.”

“Shit,” Harvey said, covering his face with his hands.

Mike couldn’t help but smile; shy, embarrassed Harvey was quite cute.

“It was kind of adorable,” Mike said. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“What? Pass you a note during class? Do you like me, circle yes or no?” Harvey asked.

“I’d’ve checked yes,” Mike whispered.

Harvey lowered his hands and looked over at Mike.

“I would have said yes,” Mike repeated softly. “God, I’ve had a crush on you probably since that first meeting at the hotel.”

“When you had the briefcase of pot?” Harvey said.

“Yeah, yeah,” Mike said. “You just exuded this confidence … assholishness is a good look on you.”

“I know,” Harvey replied, starting to smile.

“Humble, too,” Mike teased. “Everything I’ve done at that firm, everything I’ve done for you, has been prove that I am the kind of person that you could perhaps see yourself with.”

“Don’t ever change who you are,” Harvey said. “You make me want to be a better person. I’ve taken on more pro bonos in the last year than the whole time I’ve been with the firm.”

“Seriously?” Mike asked.

“Seriously,” Harvey replied. “I’m an asshole and bad at relationships. But, I want to be the kind of person you’d be … proud of.”

Mike leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to Harvey’s lips.

“If we’d both just opened our mouths and talked to each other,” Mike said. “We could have had this months ago.”

Harvey chuckled softly. “We’re both exceedingly stubborn,” he said. “I was content to just have an unrequited crush.”

“So was I,” Mike admitted. “I honestly thought I never had a chance. I mean, I never saw you with a guy.”

“Path of least resistance,” Harvey admitted. “You?”

Mike shrugged. “Hard to have a relationship when the rest of my life is a lie,” he said. “One night stands here or there, but nothing serious.”

“And this is something -”

“Definitely something I want to explore,” Mike said.

“So, what now?” Harvey asked.

Mike turned, looked out the window and smiled. “I’m going to suggest another day in bed,” he said. “Since we appeared to be snowed it. Then, we’ll visit McBride, make the client happy, fly home and … figure it out.”

“It’s not going to be easy,” Harvey said, letting Mike manhandle him so they were both laying back on the bed under the covers.

“Wouldn’t be worth it if it was easy,” Mike murmured. 

Harvey smiled and ran a hand down Mike’s back. “True,” he said. “Donna will know the second we step into the office.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything else,” Mike said, resting his head on Harvey’s chest. “Just make one promise.”

“Okay,” Harvey said slowly.

“Promise that we won’t let work get between us,” Mike said. “We might disagree on a course of action and at some point I’ll move up the ranks, or god forbid get caught … but we won’t let it interfere with our relationship.”

“Deal,” Harvey said. “Work is work. But the two of us together is something entirely separate and special.”

“Aww, you’re a romantic,” Mike teased. “Hey, think we can get breakfast in bed?”

“Probably, why?”

“I don’t plan on leaving this bed, except for bathroom breaks, until the storm clears and we can get out of here. I’m taking advantage of a good situation.”

Harvey laughed and leaned in, kissing Mike sweetly. “That is a plan we can definitely agree on,” he replied.

“Think we can get pancakes?”


End file.
